


Apphuman Headcanons

by marilyn83929



Category: Apphumans, Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: 1chan, 4chan, Amazon, Google - Freeform, Other, Tumblr, YouTube, apphuman, apphumans - Freeform, reddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marilyn83929/pseuds/marilyn83929
Summary: Basically what I make my apphumans to be. For any first timers, this is NOT the offical canon. Go crazy with your designs of any apps. Thanks.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! Welcome to my headcanons book. Let's get started!

First, there's Youtube, our slightly dysfunctional video app.

Youtube, when it came to his app, was a very misunderstood lad. He was painted as 'the dumb stupid man who copyright too much,' but people still kissed his ass anyways. He's paranoid when it come to social interactions because of that.  
YouTube likes to joke about everything. He could say the most vile thing in existence, and his choice of words would be carefully selected so he wouldn't curse.  
Unlike what most people would think, YouTube doesn't care much for his siblings. He treats them like a tech supporter does with a customer whos yelling over the phone, because ever since Google tried to have YouTube get along with someone else besides him (google plus), Youtube turned into even more of a hermit.

Youtube wears a white shirt with a black tie tucked into a belt, having a little pin of the Google logo on his shirt. He wears black jeans with black shoes, and has a set of headphones on his head with a little mic attached. He also has a patch on his left cheek with the money symbol on it. He has a circle head.

Youtube likes: obedient people, google, the internet, understanding, being alone, good role models, profit, people who can adapt, his kiss-asses, (vine, musical.ly tiktok,) cats, cocaine, poland

Youtube hates: The EU, Germany (for forcing youtube to block music), arguments, toxic people, people who go ''I MISS THE OLD VERSION'', no profit, death, dumb people, secrets, his customers

Youtubes weirdest fact is that he has a crush on his father. It's one sided.  
YouTube does best when he's alone.  
Youtube treats TikTok like a housepet.


	2. Google

Ah. Google. The man who managed to play his cards and transition from simple search engine to big tech company. Let's see how he is, eh?

Google is a very playful and witty for a company. He is seen as childish to his rich counter-parts, and effective to his customers. He always has a smile on his face, even in the midst of a mental breakdown. The only time he stopped smiling was when Yahoo was the #1 search engine and when Yahoo harassed him constantly in the mid 2000s (2000-2009)He doesn't want to go back to that.

However, most of the above is a fake facade, expect for his smiling. Behind closed doors, Google is actually cold and calculating. If you watched him very, very, closely through the years you could tell what year it was when he just started to smile because it was normal for him, not cause he was happy. You could tell when he lost most of his soul if you stalked him intensely.

Google wears a polka dot jacket with vivid colors, with a shirt and tie and a belt and pants. Also with shoes. He used to wear a pair of heavily broken glasses on his head but doesn't anymore. Google might wear a completely different outfit for temporary logo changes (Google Doodles). 

Google tends to shy away from customers, being polite but not wanting to get into much of a relationship. He has a very deep political bias.

Google likes: goats, his apps (youtube most), slides, food, persuading, getting away with lying, algorithims, being alone, dogs, inside jokes, being rich, the fact yahoo isnt independent anymore, walking around, hyperactivity, psychoanalyzing, not being harassed, the masses

Google hates: The EU, Geoblocking, being harassed, zoom meetings, sex, failed projects, his employees, the big tech, the internet, the irony

Googles weirdest fact is that his first office in 1998 was a rented garage from a soon to be app called YouTube.

Google is connected with the Defense Department of America unwillingly.

Google is asexual.


End file.
